Official Complete Books
The are a series of guidebooks for Pretty Cure published by Gakken Marketing. They are magazine books, so-called mooks, that stay on shelves longer and are sturdier than magazines. They are comparable to the Memory Books that are included with Blu-ray or DVD Boxes, and to the ''Animage'' Special Edition magazines. Unlike Animage, the focus is mostly on a series, not the movies. The first Official Complete Book was about Smile Pretty Cure!. Since then, every year a mook is brought out after a season concluded. Pretty Cure series older than Smile have not received a guidebook. Contents All entries follow a similar structure. The mook includes a poster. It begins with promotional or merchandise art in full colour, art from posters or from the calendars. These are usually done by the character designer themselves, but can also be the character designer of the movie. A character profile collection follows, with every character shown in a colour, even minor characters that only appeared in one episodeThose minor characters were often designed by the animation directors of those episodes.. About four pages are spend on each Cure, showing off their design, all their costume changes within the series, the civilian forms and the outfits they wore. Specific one-episode outfits may also be designed by the animation directors of those episodes, and not by the character designer. Animage Special Editions always have behind the scenes information and the thoughts of the directors and character designer, but the Official Complete Books keep the character descriptions very simple and do not include trivia. Furthermore, the mooks have an episode and a movie guide that list the contents and the staff of the episode or movie, with pictures from the anime. Then some series specific art or special information is shown off, such as eye catches and end cards. The book concludes with long interviews with the voice actresses of the Cures, and sometimes voice actors of mascots, villains and other important characters give their short thoughts as well. Then follows a series of interviews with the show director(s), the writer, the character designer, the producer, and sometimes other staff like CG or movie directors. Many mooks also have a page where the main staff (not only the series spanning staff, also various animation directors, episode directors and episode script writers) drew on a large canvas, giving their signatures, small doodles and congratulation or thank you messages. List of Offical Complete Books Smile Pretty Cure! Official Complete Book :Main Page: Smile Pretty Cure! Official Complete Book *ISBN: 978-4-05-606959-4 *Release Date: March 16, 2013 *Format: Mook *Size: A4 *Number of pages: 96 *Product link: https://hon.gakken.jp/book/1860695900 Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Official Complete Book :Main Page: Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Official Complete Book *ISBN: 978-4-05-610409-7 *Release Date: March 15, 2014 *Format: Mook *Size: A4 *Number of pages: 100 *Product link: https://hon.gakken.jp/book/1861040900 Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Official Complete Book :Main Page: Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Official Complete Book *ISBN: 978-4-05-610764-7 *Release Date: March 14, 2015 *Format: Mook *Size: A4 *Number of pages: 98 *Product link: https://hon.gakken.jp/book/1861076400 Go! Princess Pretty Cure Official Complete Book :Main Page: Go! Princess Pretty Cure Official Complete Book *ISBN: 978-4-05-610993-1 *Release Date: March 19, 2016 *Format: Mook *Size: A4 *Number of pages: 97 *Product link: https://hon.gakken.jp/book/1861099300 Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Official Complete Book :Main Page: Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Official Complete Book *ISBN: 978-4-05-611179-8 *Release Date: March 18, 2017 *Format: Mook *Size: A4 *Number of pages: 97 *Product link: https://hon.gakken.jp/book/1861117900 KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Official Complete Book :Main Page: KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Official Complete Book *ISBN: 978-4-05-611342-6 *Release Date: March 17, 2018 *Format: Mook *Size: A4 *Number of pages: 97 *Product link: https://hon.gakken.jp/book/1861134200 HUGtto! Pretty Cure Official Complete Book :Main Page: HUGtto! Pretty Cure Official Complete Book *ISBN: 978-4-05-611471-3 *Release Date: April 22, 2019 *Format: Mook *Size: A4 *Number of pages: 97 *Product link: https://hon.gakken.jp/book/1861147100 Notes and References Category:Books Category:Merchandise